Lewyn Martell
Lewyn Martell is the Prince of Dorne, Lord of Sunspear, and former Master of Parley. Bio Lewyn Martell born to Mysaria Vhassyl and Prince Qoren Martell in 257 AC, a twin to Gwyneth Martell. At just ten years of age, Lewyn showed great promise with the spear. Handling it as though he were born to wield it, as he was with most weapons, he was a natural duelist. He held no regard for his own safety when sparring, he would attempt feats that others would not using his environment and agile movement to get the better of his opponent, his movements developed into jumps and dives, he would become skilled in acrobatics. As the months and years go on, Lewyn would develop a close relationship with his brother, Quentyn, who was also a fine young warrior. They’d spar every day, both honing their skill with a blade. Lewyn never saw Quentyn as anything but his future liege, wishing only to serve Dorne the best he could, as his duty as a second-son, by protecting his brother and House Martell. Despite Lewyn’s constant efforts to make his father proud, Qoren would ridicule his second-son every day. Even when Lewyn won a sparring match in perfect form, he would be berated for his technique or focus. Nothing was ever good enough for Qoren, whilst Quentyn was perfection in his father’s eyes. Lewyn was also close with his twin Gwyneth, often sneaking out with sister to help train her with a spear. Dorne was a progressive place to grow up but noble ladies wielding arms was still frowned upon. They grew closer as the year went on, building an inseparable and protective bond. In 270 AC Quentyn passed away mysteriously, after being poisoned by a Dornish scorpion in the night, his guards finding the body then next morning. It is unknown to this day whether the scorpion had been deliberately placed by their enemies, or a poor hand of fate. Prince Qoren had grown paranoid after the death of his heir and doubled the guards in Sunspear, never leaving his children without sworn swords at their sides, day and night. It took some months of grieving and hatred but Qoren eventually made peace with his son’s death and became proactive in teaching his son to rule. It was everything that Lewyn had ever wanted, he gave lessons of deceipt, murder and intrigue. He spoke of a crazed master plan to eradicate House Yronwood. Lewyn heard his words, he nodded and agreed… but he did not listen. It was not the type of ruler he wished to be. Lewyn’s mother, Mysaria Vhassyl saw it wise to move to Lys in order to ensure that the strength of House Blackfyre was recognized and respected in Lys. Lewyn would spend the coming years negotiating with the magisters of Lys, trying to build strong relationships with the crown, to build a peaceful future on Essosi isle. In 278 AC, Qoren Martell declared war on the Pirate King, maron Martell, claiming Dustpear with intent to eradicating the exiled Martell. It was a fool’s war and poorly planned, but Lewyn returned to Dorne and led a cohort of men into the Stepstones, the battle was quickly lost but his own cohort fought bravely and suffered few losses before the Martell army routed. The short war taught Lewyn much in the things he did right and the thing’s that his father did wrong tactician. In 276, word had reached Lewyn that the position of Master of Parley was his, should he want it. His work in Lys had no gone unnoticed, but no doubt his father had sold an arm and leg to get him such a position. Lewyn was honor bound to accept and returned to Westoros, joining the young King’s court as giving council when asked. Following the death of Prince Qoren in 280 AC, Lewyn finally returned home to Dorne to take his place on the Prince’s throne in Sunspear. He vowed to restore honour and just rule to Sunspear and make right the wrongs that his father had done. Timeline * 257 AC: Lewyn and Gwyneth are born. * 270 AC: Quentyn dies. Lewyn becomes heir. * 272 AC: Lewyn moves to Lys to improve relations with the Crown. * 276 AC: Lewyn is named the Master of Parlay. * 280 AC: Qoren dies. Lewyn becomes Prince of Dorne. Family * Prince Qoren Martell (b. 224 AC d. 280 AC) * Mysaria Vhassyl (b. 229 AC d. 272 AC) ** Prince Quentyn Martell (b. 251 AC d. 271) ** Prince Lewyn Martell (b. 257 AC) ** Princess Gwyneth Martell (b. 257 AC) * Prince Olyvar Martell (d. 268 AC) Category:Martell Category:The Small Council Category:House Martell Category:Dorne Category:Prince Category:Lord Paramount